Archer,the Witch Warrior: The Return of Dark Omens
by LadyAcromantuala
Summary: Archer Snape returns but she has a dark future ahead of her. She begins teaching at Hogwarts but she will make greater enemies this year then ever before from High Inquisitors to her own mother. Sequel to Archer, the Witch Warrior: Everything Changes Now
1. Archer's Return

The late summer of 1995 was grim and dangerous. The dark Lord has risen once again, and was now reeking havoc and gathering followers. The days were hot, dry, and awful like the Dark Lord himself.

But in the shadows of it all there was a resistance rising with all odds against them. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was an army of strong witches and wizards, who all were asking the same question. What will the Dark Lord cause and how will they stop it?

The Order had gathered for a meeting that night in the old house of a member's family, called 12 Grimmauld Place. Though they were small, the were hoping to obtain a witch who the leader of the Order, Albus Dumbledore, said she would be compared to him someday. Her name might you ask? Archer Donnavera Lestrange Snape.

Archer was a beautiful, powerful witch. She had parents who were death eaters, but her father, Severus Snape was no longer loyal. Archer herself was involved since she had possessed the Dark Mark since she was an infant. Her parents Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, were unmarried and never wished to have a child, they were amazed what one drunken depressing night could create. Archer unlike her parents who had black eyes and hair, tall height, and pale skin, was blond, blue eyed, and shared the pale skin but with a perfect amount of blush and a few freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was short and thin, but any meat on her body was muscle, pure muscle.

That was how the last person who saw her remembered her at least.

Archer was on the run during this violent summer, thanks to Death Eaters who planned to attack the Durmstrang ship as it sailed away, and isolated her from her classmates and left her lost, not able to apparate or communicate through the mark on her arm.

Meanwhile at Grimmauld place, the Order was getting ready to have a fine dinner, then later to start their meeting. All of them were worried about Archer, she had not returned and there was no sign of her anywhere, there were search parties, and they even asked around, but no sign of her. Many feared the worst, while a small few still had hope that Archer was still alive and would be here soon.

Severus Snape was more anxious than anyone for Archer's return, he had not heard from her all summer, not since she hugged him goodbye. Snape wasn't hungry, he hadn't eaten much, or slept much over the course of this summer. His home down on Spinners End seemed empty without his daughter's happy voice, he even wished he could hear the sound of angry sarcastic snarls come from his daughters mouth. It was much better than silence.

Snape then heard a loud, single knock on the door, then a thud, as if someone were collapsing. He stood up from his chair and strode over to the door to investigate. He opened the brass handle on the dark wooden door and slowly opened the door. Shocked at the very sight he saw.

It was Archer, who was struggling to stand up straight, grabbing a hold of the outside doorknob to support herself. Her legs and arms were trembling as she desperately tried to support herself. Snape then put his arm around his daughter's waist and carried her in with a quickened pace.

The Order members gasped when they saw Snape enter the room with the weak Archer. One of the members, Minerva McGonagall, almost screamed in horror when she saw Archer like this and rushed to help Severus carry his weakened daughter.

They found a living room with a musty dark couch and put Archer's almost limp body on it.

Dumbledore then entered the scene after hearing it from another Order member. He had people make way so he could observe Archer's body.

Archer was a mess, she was covered in blood an dirt, her hair was a tangled mess, with some strands starting to twist into dreadlocks, you could see where the hair had grown from the nice bun she had her hair in when she got lost. Her eyes seemed like they had lost some of their light, her eyes had larger pupils, larger to the point it was abnormal, the whites of her eyes had gone a little red as well. Her skin was littered with cuts, scars, bruises, burns, and broken blood vessels, her skin was also lacking in color, she had lost the nice blush in her cheeks and the freckles. Her breathing was more like gasping for air after being almost suffocated.

A woman in the Order, Molly Weasley, stood next to Dumbledore and gasped at the sight of this very girl.

" Albus, what's happened?" Molly Weasley asked in shock.

" This is Archer Snape Mrs. Weasley. She is the one I have told you about, and is in a relationship with your son, George. She will need to be taken care of over the next few weeks, she is very weak, she will need constant care, I hope you could help with that." Dumbledore told Molly who touched Archer's skeletal hand, her knuckles stuck out to a point it didn't look natural, her hands were also littered with cuts, burns and bruises, it was also very ghostly in color.

" Well of course Albus, I couldn't let her sit here like this!" Molly Weasley almost shouted. " Out, everyone, out! I need to examine her body to see if there is any worse!" Molly shouted at everyone, gesturing them to get out.

Once everyone left the room, Molly then felt Archer's ribs, they were so prominent that it wasn't healthy at all, Molly could have sworn that she could have used Archer's ribs as a xylophone.

" Mrs. Weasley?" Archer asked in a weak, breathless voice.

Molly looked Archer in the eye and smiled.

" Yes Archer dear?" Molly asked back.

" I'm Archer. I'm sure you know, but I thought it better to properly introduce myself to you, since you are my boyfriend's mother." Archer spoke weakly.

" Oh my well thank you dear, I should introduce myself properly to you then, Molly Weasley." Molly spoke with a grin upon her face.

" How bad do I look right now, health wise?" Archer asked, groaning in pain when Molly examined behind her neck, which was pure bone, and it followed all the way down her spine.

" Bad, but it's nothing I can't fix up right away dear, I'm sure we have some Pepper up potion somewhere around here you can use. Tell me about your summer, oh that is if you want to of course." Molly answered. Archer swallowed.

" Being chased by death eaters, heck I'd rather have a love potion slipped in my morning tea to my Highmaster Karkaroff. Death Eaters don't let you rest in any way. So when I actually got sleep it was for a short period of time, and most days I didn't eat at all, and if I did get to eat, it was scraps in the rubbish. I had to duel with pretty much every Death Eater that summer, I even dueled with Voldemort one month ago, and I was close to death, if it wasn't for one blocking charm and my luck of being near a portkey, I would be dead. I was also actually kidnapped the day after I was on the run, I was able to escape within a week, but there were things done to me, and countless muggle borns that I do not want to speak of, you would have nightmares if I told you that. How I got here you might ask, I finally made the death eaters lose my trail, and I found out were the Order was at, here." Archer explained.

Molly was shocked at what the girl in front of her had gone through, what would George think of it? Molly then looked at Archer's leg. It was stick thin, and was littered in scars, gashes, bruises, and several burns. Molly winced at the sight when she saw what looked like a large bite mark on the back of Archer's calf. Molly Weasley could see exposed bone, which almost made her gag.

" Oh, I got that from Cyprus Dolohov, apparently his animaugs is an anaconda." Archer spoke, trying to get a glimpse of the large amount of flesh missing on her leg.

" Dear oh dear, I'm going to get your father, along with some pepper up potion." Molly weakly spoke, her face looked a little green before she left the room.

Archer looked around the musty old room, while others would look in disgust at the layer of dust that covered the room, Archer didn't. Archer thought the place was wonderful, but then again, she had been sleeping in the worst places, when she actually got sleep.

Archer noticed a quote along the wall, it was in Latin, Archer squinted her eyes so she could observe the letters better, they read.

"_Quae familia_ _est_ _misereri_ _semper lutumsanguine."_

Archer wondered what it meant, she wondered many things at the moment, whether Professor McGonagall found a new apprentice, if she would put everyone her in danger because she was number two on Voldemort's hit list, and how George would think if he ever saw her like this.

Archer then tried to shift her weight on the bed, but she was too weak, all of her adrenaline reserves were used up so she could find this house. Archer was annoyed, she had never been so vulnerable and weak before, the two things she wasn't when she was in school, she was the strongest, the most powerful, the quickest. Right now she felt the world was giving her a nasty lesson on what it was like to be so weak.

Snape and Molly then ran back into the room, Snape stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the large bite mark in Archer's leg.

" You can heal this right Severus?" Molly Weasley asked the stiffened man who only had one question in his mind, when did she get the bite.

" Yes, I can, but first I must ask. How and when did you get that bite on your leg Archer?" Snape spoke coldly.

" Cyprus's animaugs is an anaconda, and a day ago I believe." Archer answered her father's question.

" Is there venom?" Molly asked with concerned curiosity.

" Anaconda's don't have venom Mrs. Weasley, they are a constrictor, they kill their prey by coiling around them until they either suffocate or their neck breaks." Archer spoke, hissing in pain when her father touched her majorly injured calf.

" Hold on Archer, there's a fang stuck in your leg." Snape said, pulling out the large fang out of her leg as quick as possible.

" I don't believe it, this fang is a little over half the size of a Basilisk's fang!" Snape shouted, appalled. Blood began to lightly pour from where the fang had been.

" Do something for Merlin's sakes!" Molly shouted. Snape then nodded and pulled out his wand.

" Vulnera Sanentur." Snape whispered lightly, watching as the skin in Archer's leg began to return.

" You never taught me that spell." Archer spoke softly once her calf was healed.

" And I certainly regret it." Snape spoke to his daughter.

" I'll get her a nice cup of tea and a bowl of soup" Molly said as she walked to the hallway, but she turned around and gave Archer a warm smile. " Does Chicken sound alright?" Molly asked.

" It sounds absolutely wonderful, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Archer said, smiling back.

" Oh sorry I almost forgot to ask. Cream and sugar in your tea dear?" Molly asked again.

" Oh nothing in my tea thank you." Archer spoke, Molly seemed shocked.

" You don't like nothing to sweeten your tea up?" Molly asked out of personal curiosity.

" Oh no ma'am, I was raised an tea without any of that fancy stuff, but thank you for asking." Archer spoke. Molly Weasley then walked away.

" Archer, have you been able to use Occlumency?" Snape asked.

" On and off, it's hard to concentrate when your on the run all of the damned time." Archer said with a laugh.

" What happened?" Snape asked.

Archer then explained the story of her summer to her father, he didn't show any emotion, but in his mind he wanted the Dark Lord dead.

" You were lucky, most people wouldn't be able to survive very long." Snape said after a small awkward silence.

" Oh Merlin I'm lucky, I know that better than Lucius Malfoy knows how to grow hair on his head that would look better on his wife, and that doesn't take any sort of skills at all!" Archer spoke a little louder. Snape almost gave a small smile to the clever comment, indeed Narcissa would look better with Lucius's hair than Lucius would with his hair.

" I have soup dear!" Molly Weasley shouted from in the hall, she turned a corner so she was visible and she was holding a decent sized bowl of soup.

" Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley." Archer said.

" Oh it's nothing dear." Molly Weasley said using the spoon to collect some soup and held it up.

" Oh Mrs. Weasley, there is no need to feed me. I can still lift a spoon, I just can't walk." Archer insisted.

" Alright dear, you tea will have to wait, I have taken up the stove space." Molly said patting Archer's cheek.

" I don't mind Mrs. Weasley, whatever is easiest for you." Archer said.

Molly gave a happy smile at Snape.

" You have the most polite daughter Severus, I'm glad she and my son are together." Molly spoke to Snape.

Severus didn't return the comment, except with a nod and a simple thank you, there wasn't very many nice things he could say about George Weasley.

" This soup is amazing, the best thing I've had in years! God and it seems like the best thing that could happen right now, food that won't make me grow parasites!" Archer spoke as she wolfed down the soup.

" You have parasites?" Snape asked his daughter concerned.

" Yes, I've had to eat the nastiest stuff, from animals I've hunted, and eating their raw meat, to dumpsters."

Snape didn't say anything, he couldn't.

Archer finished her soup.

" Okay, I need to try this." Archer muttered to herself, soon trying to stand up. She was up on her two feet, her legs wobbled, but Archer was determined to take a step.

" Archer, lay back down, you need rest!" Snape shouted. Archer ignored him and took a step forwards, only to make herself fall down. She picked herself back up and crawled back on her hands and knees to the sofa and struggled to get on it, but managed.

Archer was angry with herself, she could hear the words of Cyprus Dolohov while he was torturing her.

" _Your weak, stupid! Your screaming like a helpless baby on the floor, you might as well just be useless without your wand! Daddy and Dumbledore aren't going to always be there to save you!"_

Archer when she had that flashback gripped her wand in her pocket, Cyprus was correct. She was weak, weaker right now than ever.

Snape noticed the glint of fear in his daughter's eyes.

" Archer, is there something wrong?" He asked. Archer turned and gasped, te sound of a pin dropping would scare her after the flashback.

" I'm fine dad, you should go get some rest, I'll be fine here." Archer stuttered.

" It's not even past dinnertime." Snape spoke to his daughter.

" Oh. Alright." Archer said. She then got a good idea in her head. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and sat up straight. She cast a silent spell on the couch to make it a wheelchair. She then used her arms drive the wheelchair.

" This is brilliant!" Archer spoke, being happy that she didn't have to be stuck in one place. Soon gesturing her father to follow her as she steered herself out of the room.

She then looked inside every room of the house until she found everyone in the dining room having dinner. She smiled when she saw all of their faces light up.

" Archer!" Hermione shouted and ran to Archer.

" Hello Hermione, how's your summer?" Archer asked.

" Better than yours I hear, Molly told everyone here about your summer, for Merlin's sakes you've got to be exhausted!" Hermione answered.

" I'm tired alright, but that's not going to stop me from meeting everyone, and reuniting with everyone I know." Archer spoke.

It was then Fred and George apparated into the dining room to see Archer, the heard her story, but they didn't see her since Mrs. Weasley forbade them to try and see Archer.

" Archer?" George asked, dropping his wand in shock, than running to his girlfriend's wheelchair and kneeling down.

" George, I've missed you so much." Archer said, blushing as George kissed her tenderly, not wanting to add another bruise on her face.

" Archer, I'm so sorry what happened this summer, don't worry, we'll make you welcome here, I promise." George almost begged.

" No need to change anything, you mother and my father have been taking good care of me, soon enough I will be able to walk again. Don't worry about that." Archer said with a laugh.

" So you are Archer Donnavera Lestrange Snape." A man with elbow length hair and youthful grey eyes spoke. Archer smiled at him.

" Yes, I don't recon I know you." Archer spoke. The man laughed and walked up to Archer and shook her hand.

" Sirius Black, I'm sure your parents have told much about me, especially your father. I am so happy to meet you. You look nothing like your parents, you have Narcissa's hair, but darker, your eyes are a mystery though, there aren't many people your related to who have your eyes, not a person in the Black family has had blue eyes, well probably ever. Your father's side I am not so sure about, he would have to tell you." Sirius spoke.

" I've always wanted to meet you, I saw you one day at Hogwarts, I tried to talk to you but you were gone just like that." Archer said.

" Well I saw you as a baby, I only got a glance until killing curses flew my way from your psychopath of a mother but I saw you at least." Sirius replied.

" Wait Sirius, so this is the Archer that we've been worrying about all summer?." A man with sandy hair, and scars on his face asked, as he moved next to Sirius. " Ah, yes of course. Remus Lupin, I certainly already know you Archer." Lupin spoke, shaking Archer's hand.

" Great to meet you." Archer simply replied. She then noticed her father's spiteful glare towards Sirius and Remus, and Archer didn't like it. She certainly knew of Sirius and Lupin, she heard her father curse Sirius under his breath whenever he saw anything that reminded him of Sirius.

" Dinner's ready!" Molly shouted from the kitchen. Archer was happy to hear that, she steered herself back her the living room and took her empty soup bowl and returned to the kitchen for a nice, piping hot bowl of chicken soup.


	2. Dying and Lying

Archer had used the ladle to put a large amount of soup into her bowl. She needed the energy, desperately. She then drove herself to the dining room where the Order Members were sitting. Archer with much effort moved a chair away, though many asked to help her she told them that she needed to be self sufficient. She sat next to Molly Weasley and a woman not much older than Archer who had pink hair. The woman shook Archer's hand and said.

" Hi, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks." Tonks grinned.

" Nice to meet you, Archer, Archer Snape." Archer replied warmly.

Archer then took a large spoonful of soup and savored it. Her entrails were cold until she had a bowl of chicken soup. Archer even drank the broth when she was done. People weren't shocked, so she had the pleasure for not having to feel embarrassed by their critical eyes.

Archer and Tonks got into a conversation about Transfiguration. This was when Tonks told Archer about her being a metamorphagus, and demonstrated this through making her face look like and alligators. Archer told Tonks about her being Professor McGonagall's apprentice.

" Oh believe me, I defiantly know that. McGonagall's been bragging about it all summer!" Tonks almost groaned.

" Sorry." Archer spoke breathlessly.

" It's not your fault. McGonagall has refused most apprenticeships, but it was time for her to think about apprenticeships, she thought she would have to settle for someone, but then she met you. You should have seen her eyes light up as she talked about you this summer and about how you would be such a great apprentice. It was rather sweet. I think she was as worried about you as Snape was." Tonks explained.

" Well at least I know I'll have a good career at Hogwarts, one of the best places I've been. Durmstrang is also another great school, I wouldn't want to teach there though, even though it was the school I went to." Archer said.

" Archer." A quiet, aged voice spoke. Archer veered her neck to see the one and only Albus Dumbledore standing in her presence.

" Headmaster Dumbledore, it's great to see you again." Archer spoke happily.

" Better to see you though, no need to go to the trouble to telling me your summer story, Mrs. Weasley took the liberty into telling me." Dumbledore replied with a warm smile.

" Well that's good. So how are you." Archer spoke.

" We are going to start and Order meeting soon, I trust that Miss Tonks will tell you about the past meetings to catch you up." Dumbledore said.

" Alright, thank you headmaster." Archer spoke without another word to him, only wondering why Dumbledore told her how was feeling, she was afraid it wasn't good at the moment.

" Alright, so far the Order hasn't found much out, only that Voldemort is gathering followers, and Harry is in danger, because Voldemort is going to try to find a way to get Harry's prophecy." Tonks whispered in Archer's ear after Dumbledore left the table.

" That's mental, how will he be able to get it, wait, he's going to use…" Archer then trailed off, she remembered when she was held captive, Voldemort tried to put images in her head of people she loved dying. Archer remembered what her father told her when she was a little girl and Voldemort was at large.

" _Whatever you may see in your mind, don't believe it."_

Archer looked Tonks in the eye, she was horrified.

" He had only mastered that power ten years before his reign finished, if he uses that now, what other powers could he discover even a week from now, a month, a year!" Archer whispered in great worry. Tonks nodded with a grave look on her face.

" I'm afraid about the new information we are going to get, to be honest with you, I can tell weather things are good or bad based on Dumbledore's face, if times get bad, you will see circles under his eyes from trying to find something or someway to stop it all." Tonks spoke with a pause, she swallowed and inhaled heavily. " Everyday Dumbledore had been looking worse and worse, if he keeps on like this he'll look as bad as you by Christmas." Tonks continued with a more chocked up tone.

Archer didn't say anything, she just stared at the table, thinking, wondering if this year would be her year to die, no one knew when she was going to die, and she could possibly die in this room in ten seconds!

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Still alive, but possibly she only had twenty seconds, or thirty seconds?

Archer dug the nail of her middle finger into her thumb to relieve some of the stress, but there was more blood being released than stress. Her skin was so weak since her lack of food made not only her already very little fat and her lean muscle disappear, but her cells seemed to be dying, her brain in some ways didn't function right. She had trouble identifying Ron when she saw him, and it was not because puberty had an effect. Archer covered her bleeding thumb by using her other fingers to cradle and cover it. Archer felt like she was going to vomit, she steered her way out of the dining room and into the first bathroom she found, she rode into the bathroom but then realized something, how was she going to vomit in a toilet from her wheelchair? Archer gathered a small amount of energy to give herself the strength to find a place in her wheelchair where she could simply fall out. She threw up everything she ate that night, and worse a little bit of blood and a strange clear fluid which seemed to not mix in with the soup and blood. Archer's lip quivered, her body was starting to reject food, she was dying.

Archer began to feel even weaker, she stumbled as she tried to stand up from her position on hands and knees. Archer forced herself, though she was exhausted, she climbed back into the wheelchair and steered herself out of the bathroom back into the dining room, where Molly was no longer in her chair anymore. Tonks then took a handkerchief and wiped a small streak of vomit still on Archer's face.

" Archer, I'm scared for you, how much did you vomit?" Tonks asked concerned.

" Not much." Archer lied, this was not the place to make everyone worry about her, they had better things to worry about, like find out ways to stop Voldemort.

" Really?" Tonks asked, she was not convinced that Archer only threw up a little bit, she knew that when she saw the blood red on her chin. Tonks then left her chair and went into the kitchen to tell Molly, who was talking to Snape.

" I have something important to tell you." Tonks interrupted.

" So do I, it is rude to interrupt people's conversations." Snape sneered.

" Well if a conversation is more important than your daughters well being I'll leave you alone." Tonks snapped. Snape then showed guilt on his face.

" What's happened is she hurt?" Snape spoke weakly.

" She must have vomited out everything she ate this evening, and to add to that a little blood. She told me she only vomited a little but I think your daughter's in the first stages of death, her body won't accept food!" Tonks answered. Molly's face went pale, as well as Snape's.

" She needs to be taken to St. Mungo's!" Molly almost shouted.

" No, it will be too dangerous for her." Snape soon spat. Molly turned to look at Snape with a pissed look on her face as she put her clenched fists on her hips.

" Too dangerous! How could it be too dangerous! Leaving her here to die is too dangerous!" Molly then began to shout, she had enough of Severus, hell what kind of father never had cream and sugar available for tea, a selfish bastard?

" Because she seems to be number two on the Dark Lord's hit list so if we have her anywhere Albus Dumbledore is not she is in grave danger, the only place she can be without Dumbledore is Hogwarts, and even then there is no guarantee. I have a potion which can possibly revive her, it depends on how severe her condition is." Snape spoke softly. Molly realized his point and rested her hands on her sides. Tonks snorted and rolled her eyes.

" Depends on how severe her condition is." Tonks hissed angrily and then started to tsk quietly as she dug her nails on a countertop. " My cousin is dying out there Snape! That potion had better be able to cure dying people damn it, and if it does not I personally will kill you!" Tonks then began to roar, raising her fist to make sure Severus got the point.

" Tonks, you put that fist down, I will accept no violence unless if its against a death eater!" Molly shouted, grabbing Tonks' wrist and forcefully pulled her arm down at her side.

" We need to all go to the dining room, hell Archer may have just died on the spot." Tonks grumbled.

Meanwhile, Archer was fiddling around with a fork, she got hungrier, but she knew she would just barf it all up anyways. Archer was in need of sleep, she needed to be here for the meeting though. Archer then remembered something. She took the bottle of potion Aragog gave to her last year. She used the potion twice during the summer as pollyjuice potion so she could make quick get aways. She pulled out the lid, which made the sound of a cork and though of a potion that could put a stopper in death and revive her at the same time. She then knew, Altheda's potion! She knew that if she chose the elixir of life it would keep her alive, also she wouldn't have been able to create it since not even Acromantula venom could create the elixir of life since the philosophers' stone was man made and did not contain any ingredients in nature.

Archer then dipped her tongue in and let a drop of the potion rest on her tongue until the liquid multiplied and became Altheda's potion. Archer swallowed the potion. Archer was amazed at the changes she saw right before her eyes, the scars were disappearing her skin, her broken blood vessels were repaired, the color in her skin returned. Archer felt better, strong, and happier. She stood up from her wheelchair without any problem, Archer began to walk, she was still skeletal, but she was sure the potion would prevent her vomiting her food up. Professor McGonagall clenched her heart and let out a cheer of happiness, she knew that if most of her other students were in that situation, they would die for sure, but not Archer, it was not her time to go. Sirius' face lit up as he hugged his second cousin, who was able to give him a famous Durmstrang hug even though how her muscle was still lacking.

Tonks, Snape, and Molly were shocked by what they saw when they entered the dining room. Archer was standing, walking, jumping, and not ghostly like she was when she first came in.

Snape couldn't help but to smile, he thought he would have to spend a long time on a Regeneration Potion, which was highly dangerous. He then remembered the potion Aragog gave to her.

Archer then sat back down in laughter, she was going to live, her tampered prophecy hadn't doomed her to this date, so she savored life around her, she even told Molly Weasley not to hit a spider with a broom because killing the living for no purpose was as soul ripping as a horcrux. Molly then got a weird look on her face as Archer picked up the spider in her hands and laughed as it crawled up her arm and on her head. It was a decent sized spider, which made the room echo with Ron's whimpers of panic.

" How do you carry those things." Ron whimpered, then giving out the whine of a small dog.

" Because spiders are an important part of ecosystems and they are the reason muggles are still alive today." Archer replied. Ron still kept a fearful face. Archer then walked out of the room with the spider on her head.

Molly looked at Archer, flabbergasted.

" She is an odd girl isn't she?" Molly asked, rhetorically.

" She's as brilliant as she is odd, if not more." George spoke dreamily, Ron gave a hilarious snort, sniggering behind his hand.

" Don't be sniggering Ron, you can't even find a girl." Fred shouted at his brother, playfully smacking him across the head.

" Hey, at least I'm not snogging one of my professors!" Ron spoke, he had a lot of wit to say that.

" Oh don't be talking Ronald, we remember you little dance with Professor McGonagall, you seemed to be enjoying it." Fred spoke, winking at Professor McGonagall who looked ready to vomit.

" Mention that again and you will be receiving a detention." Professor McGonagall snarled, the three Weasley boys stopped talking immediately.

Archer then returned to the room, without a spider on her head. She sat back in her place with Molly and Tonks. Both smiled at Archer, both were happy she was still alive, they have already have grown to adore her.

Albus Dumbledore than entered the room. Everyone looked at him with anticipation.

" The meeting is to begin." Dumbledore spoke. Molly dismissed the underage residents. Archer sat down, ready to be asked what she might know, which she indeed knew much, except the prophecy which Tonks mentioned to her earlier.

" First of all, I would like to welcome back Miss Archer Snape, who has fought the Death Eater's wrath and survived." Dumbledore spoke from the chair he just sat on, everyone clapped, there was no cheering, which Archer was quite happy about.

" She has returned with a story yes, but we are not here for that story, we are here for what she might know." Dumbledore continued. Archer cleared her throat.

" Yes, we are not here for my story, but for the details in my story about the plan of the Death Eaters." Archer spoke, swallowing as she got the evil eye from a man sitting next to Molly, presumably her husband. " So here is what I have heard over the course of this summer. I have heard bits and pieces of plans, plans to attack Harry of course, but not with spells, but with mind control, I heard this from Voldemort himself when he visited the place I was being tortured at, he is close to success, but I heard that when I was dueling him in Albania." Archer continued, but was interrupted.

" How can we believe her, she's related to a bunch of them, I bet she's related to every Death Eater there, they might be telling her to deceive us! Anyone who has the worst of the Black family, Lestrange, Rosier, and Malfoy blood is no good!" The man next to Molly announced, pointing accusingly to Archer.

" She's got the blood of his inner circle in her, Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, disgusting she is, I bet she has a mark, GO ON, SHOW IT TO US!" The man continued.

" Arthur! Control yourself!" Molly shouted.

" Go on Archer, show us, show us that you're a a purist like the rest of them." Arthur snarled.

" Mr. Weasley, if you speak to my daughter like that I will personally make sure you find yourself cowering after an unforgiveable curse slips off my tongue." Snape spoke, articulating his syllables as usual.

" Dad, he's not worth it." Archer spoke calmly to her father.

" Mr. Weasley, if I were a Death Eater, I would have not shown up the way I did, they wouldn't dare torture me, they would not want to spill magical blood. I am number two on their hit list. If I had wanted to kill you and get information out of you for the Dark Lord I would have been done a while ago. I am not responsible for who my family is, and if you want me to leave here for your sake of a having a grudge against my family I will leave." Archer spoke calmly, looking into Arthur's eyes, his eyes were seemingly angered, but they calmed down, as if Archer hypnotized him.

" I am sorry, I seemed to have acted like the Dark Lord himself by judging you not on your amazing character, but your family roots, and their flaws." Arthur spoke, looking down at his reflection of the finish on the table showed to him, he saw a flawed, ignorant man in that finish.

" Apology accepted, I am judged for my family all of the time. I have gotten quite used to it, but you do prove a point, it is not wise to trust me since I have once had affiliation with the Dark Lord once, when I was a toddler, I bore the mark on my arm since a day after I was born." Archer spoke, she then stood up and took a deep breath, putting her weight on her fingers which acted . " But that is not who I am. If you want further explanation, talk to me after this meeting." Archer spoke. " Now back to information. Another thing I heard from Cyprus Dolohov, was that they already have trolls on their side, and a few werewolves as well." Archer resumed.

" Is that all?" Dumbledore asked Archer.

" Yes, that is all." Archer answered.

" Well, we have an issue, we have just received news that Harry Potter has been expelled, for using the patronus charm in front of his cousin." Dumbledore spoke. Everyone gasped.

" Oh no, this can't happen, not here, not now." Lupin spoke.

" What are we going to do?" Tonks asked.

" I have convinced the Ministry to put Harry on trial, they were skeptical of course, I'm sure you all know why." Dumbledore replied, everyone was relieved. Archer was clueless.

" Why would the Ministry be skeptical of you?" Archer asked, rather worried.

" The Ministry does not believe Voldemort has returned." A man named Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke.

" That's rubbish!" Archer spoke appalled, hitting her fist on the table.

" We agree. Cornelius must know for damned sure that Harry and Dumbledore are telling the truth, but he doesn't want to be known as the Minister who was alive, who let you-know-who come back. He wants to live in his perfect little world, were everything is orderly." Tonks snarled.

" Well damned we need to get Harry away from danger! We need to get him out of that muggle house of his and take him here!" Archer shouted. Everyone muttered in agreement.

" You seemed to have read my mind Archer." Dumbledore spoke, smiling.

" We should get him now, the Ministry doesn't seem to be want to protect Harry at the moment." Sirius said.

" Wait, you can't expect us to have him apparated." A familiar face spoke, it was Mad Eye Moody. Archer veered at the man who actually didn't teach her, but with Barty Crouch's impersonation of him it seemed like it was the man who taught her.

" We'll take him by broom of course." Tonks spoke, smiling.

" Crap, that just reminds me, were is my broom and luggage?" Archer shouted. Professor McGonagall then spoke an 'ah' and then beckoned Archer to the far corner of the room were behind a large plant, Archer's luggage was there, but her broom wasn't there.

" Thank you Professor, I don't have my broom." Archer spoke, that's when Sirius smiled and walked over to her.

" Here a greeting gift, Its from one of your friends." Sirius then spoke, he pulled out his wand and did a silenced summoning charm charm.

Sirius then caught a wrapped broom stick which came zooming at him, he then presented it to Archer.

Sirius smiled. Archer took the broomstick which had a small, grubby parchment card on it which said odd letters in Bulgarian, but translated it said.

_I hope you'll be able to receive this, I bought one knowing you would adore it. I know you'll make it, since knowing you you've probably kicked their asses! Write to me, and Poliakoff, I could have sworn he was crying on the ship, which the Ryzhenkov twins were._

_Stay Safe_

_Your Friend, Viktor Krum._

" Lipsva mi vie sŭshto Viktor." Archer spoke in Bulgarian.

" What in Merlin's name did you say?" Tonks asked.

" I just said I miss you too Viktor in Bulgarian." Archer answered.

" I didn't know you could speak Bulgarian." Professor Dumbledore spoke. Archer smiled, holding the card tightly. Archer started to tear the weak paper which revealed a firebolt, Archer grinned from ear to ear.

"Tova e neveroyatno!" Archer shouted happily. Translation, this is amazing.

" Sorry, I like speaking in Bulgarian when I'm happy or angry."

" Oh I knew alright, I don't even want the Bulgarian that she's said to me translate though!" Snape spoke, making everyone laugh a little.

" You never spoke Bulgarian during that year of Hogwarts." Dumbledore observed.

" My English was fading from me so I just wanted to practice." Archer spoke with a shrug. " Now lets get Potter!"

And with that Archer, and a few other volunteers including Mad Eye, Kingsley, and Tonks, ventured out, each carrying a broomstick. They ran out side, quickly threw themselves on their brooms and went soaring into the sky.

Archer was in awe of London when they got there, the lights were beautiful, reminded her of a time when Durmstrang had the field trip in America for fifth year students, which was to study magical and non-magical creatures, and to depict runes, as well as being appalled the Headmaster who ran the American school in the rainforests of Washington State, the way these people talked, their accents were hideous!

Archer then notice the scene change to a tightly crowded suburb, houses were so close together it was almost like seeing a large mansion with lots of little atriums. She then saw the others begin to land, Archer followed their lead, she then set foot down at one of the many houses.

So this is where famous Harry Potter lived. Archer couldn't fathom it. She observed the house as Moody pulled out his wand and casted a silent spell which unlocked the front door.

They all crammed inside the entry way and made their way up the stair, telling each other to hush up. Tonks then came to the door which the least amount of snoring came out of and presumed it was Harry's, she whispered Alohamora very lightly, making the door creek open.

And there standing before them was Harry Potter.


	3. Papers for Archer

" Guys, what are you doing here?" Harry asked very surprised, there was an extreme joyousness within him as well.

" Rescuing you of course." Archer said with a smile. Harry smiled back. His spirits were lifted, he might have been expelled, but that wasn't going to stop those in the magical world from caring about him.

" Archer, help Harry pack, we will meet you out on the lawn." Moody barked as he and the others left Harry's bedroom.

" Don't worry about packing much, I generally never unpack." Harry told Archer.

" No offense, but you look awful, what happened?" Harry asked.

" On the run, I'm sure Ron will tell you the story if you ask him." Archer answered briefly. " I'll carry Hedwig's cage, how about that?" Archer asked, stroking the metal bars of the cage, marveling at the owl in it.

" If you want to, I could very well carry it by myself, but I'm fine with it." Harry answered, closing his trunk and securing the opening by closing the brass hinges.

" Don't forget your broom Harry." Archer reminded him, watching him take his broom from a lifted floorboard from under his bed.

Archer and Harry made their way down the stairs, Archer hurried Harry out the door and joined the other Advance Guard.

"Stay in formation everyone, DONT break ranks if one of us gets killed." Moody said to the group.

Everyone mounted their brooms and took off from the crowded muggle suburb. They flew back over London, which was just as much of an experience for Harry as it was for Archer, if not more so.

" Hey Archer!" Nymphadora shouted from behind her.

" What." Archer boomed back, smiling.

" Look at this!" Nymphadora said childishly.

" I can't, I'm flying!" Archer shouted back. Tonks was laughing behind her.

" Fine, be boring that like that Archie." Tonks replied.

" Is Archie my new nickname?" Archer asked Tonks.

" Yes it is, you look like an Archie!" Tonks said jovially. Archer turned around briefly to see Tonks fly in flips, Archer laughed as she turned around.

They landed finally and Moody had the old place go from an antique muggle apartment to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was amazed by what he saw.

Harry, Archer, and the Advance Guard walked into the house. Archer heard the Order talking frantically in the dining room, She shoved past everyone and ran into the dining room.

" Harry's here." Archer told the Order. Sirius' eyes seemed to lighten up as he stood from his chair to then set his eyes on Harry, he smiled from ear to ear.

Harry's face was just about as happy, even more so possibly. Godfather and Godson gave each other a warm hug.

Archer smiled, the reunion was a very happy experience, it was beautiful in Archer's eyes, after seeing death and feeling the pain she had felt, she felt as if this moment could power her patronus if she had to cast one right now.

Archer watched as Molly dished up Harry something to eat. Lupin was told to show Archer her room. As they climbed up the stairs Archer heard unpleasant mutterings.

_" Mudbloods and filth in Madame Black's house."_

Archer then saw a rather unpleasant looking house elf clean up dirt on the floor.

_" Don't worry Madame Black, soon the Mudblood filth will be gone."_

" Don't talk that way!" Archer spoke appalled. The elf looked up immediately to meet her gaze, he jumped back, he was afraid of her.

" Archer, don't anger him!" Lupin barked at Archer.

" You are Madame Lestrange's daughter Kreacher presumes Madame?" The house elf spoke.

" My name is Archer Snape." Archer answered to the cowering elf named Kreacher.

" You are, Kreacher welcomes you into the home Madame Snape. As for you Lupin, no one in the house of Black will take orders from werewolf filth like yourself." The Kreacher snarled.

" Kreacher look at me!" Archer spoke harshly to the elf, who immediately looked Archer in the eye. " Do not call Mr. Lupin filth, he is a good man, I do not tolerate that sort of talk very well. I ask you to apologize if you truly mean it, please." Archer continued as she knelt down to the elf's level.

" Kreacher hopes you find your stay here pleasant Madame Snape." Kreacher answered, he was not going to apologize.

" Thank you Kreacher, I insist you treat the residents of this house well, and make them feel comfortable, please." Archer spoke, Kreacher kept staring at her with his lifeless orbs for eyes.

" Did you know you are the first witch to sat please to Kreacher, Madame Snape?" Kreacher asked, his cold voice became warmer.

" No, I am sorry no one else shows kindness to you that way, thank you." Archer spoke to the elf before Archer and Lupin continued up the stairs.

Lupin escorted her into a room which resembled the living room in which it was musty and dull. The only difference is that it had a bed, and a dresser, as well as a bathroom.

" Thank you Mr. Lupin." Archer spoke. Lupin smiled at her.

" Just call me Remus, please." Lupin said.

" You are a very odd witch, you are kind to those under your status, Dumbledore told me about how well you and Dobby got along. Are you sure you are the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange? Because if you had any drop of her blood in you, you would have been absolutely repulsed by me." Remus spoke.

" I do not judge someone on their species, I judge them based on their character. I do not care that you are a werewolf, I see the human in you. I actually love associating with those of different species. At my school, Durmstrang, I was friends with twin brothers who were part troll, two of the sweetest people I've ever met." Archer replied.

Lupin smiled at the woman in front of him. She was so odd, overly kind. She held respect for those below her, and probably less respect to her equals and superiors.

" I'm glad someone like you is in the order, we will need someone who is good with creatures to be in our ranks." Lupin said, soon leaving the room.

Archer knew she needed to clean up really badly. She undid her hair bun, letting her hair fall, which was mostly dreadlocks now, and it was past her shoulder blades. She took out her wand and waved a spell over her head, which made her hair into a pixie cut without any dreads in it. She then went into the bathroom and climbed into the great bathtub, letting herself soak in the hot water as she cleaned off the dirt and blood off of her skin. After she finished bathing and dried herself off she got a muggle outfit from her luggage. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked much, much better, she smiled at her reflection, she survived the summer, and was ready to become Professor McGonagall's teachers aid.

She walked down the stairs to see everyone in the Order socializing. She smiled at her father's stern face, Sirius's mischievous smile, and Molly Weasley's ever so warm and happy disposition. She saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking to Lupin and the Weasley twins.

Archer joined Tonks and picked up conversation with her.

" You look much better now!" Tonks said with a smile.

" Thanks, I thought so too." Archer smiled, the two women laughed together.

" I love the hair, just barley shorter than mine!" Tonks said with a giggle.

" I've always loved yours, I generally hate the color pink, but you look good in it." Archer spoke with a laugh, this is her first discussion ever that had the word hair in it, well without having fire in the equation. Tonks smiled and nodded, a silent thank you.

Archer then jumped when Molly Weasley screamed, Archer veered to the direction of the scream and saw Mrs. Weasley lower her arm and sighed in great relief.

" Oh my gosh, sorry Archer, I didn't even recognize you at first. You look very nice dear." Molly spoke with a smile. Archer started to laugh.

" Thank you. I'm sorry, just cleaned myself up a little bit ago." Archer said. Molly walked towards Archer and put her hand on her shoulder.

" I think you naturally scare me. First you show up almost dying, then you are practically dying, now your well, and now your clean. All of those things gave me shock, and the fact your dating George, goodness heavens I've lost my marbles dear." Molly spoke with a strict tone, Archer once again started to laugh at the humor, which wasn't very humorous if you didn't understand the situation.

Archer thought Molly as a mother figure already. She was probably the sweetest woman one could meet. Her cooking was brilliant, especially compared to her mother's and father's, which finally drove her to cook during the summer holidays when she was just out of her second year. Molly was also such a caring person, not caring about Archer's history. She saw the good in everyone. Archer had no idea why, but Molly Weasley reminded her of Narcissa in a way, not in looks, but in love. Archer thought of how nice it would be to give Molly a break. She really could use a week or two of not nurturing someone. Archer then thought about her income at Hogwarts, she would probably be able to save enough money from that to give Arthur and Molly a nice vacation, all to themselves, something they never had in all of their marriage.

Archer then noticed something odd about Harry, he looked extremely tired, under his eyes were growing darker, his kin a little bit more pale than the last time she saw him, he also seemed angrier, more strict. Archer walked up to the golden trio, wondering what was going on. Harry turned around to see her in the trio's perimeters

" Archer." Harry spoke, his voice trembling a little bit.

" Hello Harry. How was your summer." Archer said, trying to see what else was going on with Harry, he was very jumpy, which she also recalled earlier that night when she went to Privet Drive to take Harry to Grimmauld Place.

" Fine." Harry said, obviously lying. Archer tilted her head a little upwards, the conversation was about to get awkward if she didn't say something else.

" Are you three excited for school?" Archer asked, trying to keep awkwardness from arising, and the three Gryffindor's from asking questions.

" I am fairly excited, I wonder who the next defense against the dark arts teacher is, and how long they will last." Hermione said with a grin from ear to ear.

" I'm sort of excited, I mean like, I think it'll be cool to be taught by you, as long as you don't beat me up start of the year like you did Cyprus." Ron spoke, not sure of what he should to say to a teacher who was the daughter of the strictest teacher in Hogwarts.

" Don't worry Ron, as long as you don't try to kiss me." Archer said, thinking the brother of her boyfriend was a very odd little boy.

Archer saw Harry curve his lips, not in a smile but a look that said shame. Archer knew that if Harry was expelled he would be devastated. Like Archer, he considered school his home more so than the actual place that was legally their home. Archer put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

" Don't worry Harry, you won't get expelled, I expect to see you when I'm teacher, if I get to teach." Archer said with reassurance to Harry. Harry stared at him with his green eyes, the ones which resembled his mothers in the pictures of Lily Archer sometimes saw lying around her house on Spinners end during her childhood. Archer had always held a great disrespect for Lily until she talked to Harry. She heard her father curse under his breath several times that Harry was so much like his father, but Archer didn't see a ruthless bully in Harry, she saw a kind, brave, and wonderful person.

" Thanks Archer." Harry muttered back to Archer.

" Your welcome Harry, I am excited for this year, I don't get to help in one subject, but everyone of them." Archer said with an excited laugh. " I can't wait to help Hagrid with the giant squid too, I can't wait to take points away from my cousin Draco, the little prick will suffer!" Archer said rather too excitedly. Ron smirked and began to clap.

" I think I have a new favorite teacher." Ron said, nodding his head slightly as his clapping slowed down.

" I'm excited too, if you were good enough to apprentice for Professor McGonagall, then you have to be the smartest one at Hogwarts, I hear Professor McGonagall has turned down students with all O's and look at you, unblemished scores all year. Did you get the results to your D.E.F.G.O.D.S?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Archer had put her D.E.F.G.O.D.S testing in the back of her mind during the summer, surely her father had them, but she was anxious to see her scores. Archer now could only think about those D.E.F.G.O.D.S tests, her mind was filled with anxiousness.

" No I haven't, I'm sure my father has them somewhere." Archer replied.

" Archer." A familiar voice spoke, the voice of Snape. Archer turned to see her father holding several pieces of parchment. Snape handed the papers to Archer, who looked at the first one, it was her DE.F.G.O.D.S scores, not only did she get O's, but she had gotten an O* on potions, transfiguration, combat with magical creatures, and defense against the dark arts, a very rare thing to get at all, something not all top of class students achieved in any school. Archer was one of the ten students in Durmstrang who had gotten an O* in a century now, she was one of the one hundred fifty students who gotten an O* in all wizarding schools in two centuries. Archer was extremely shocked. Archer almost squealed in joy, one of her goals during her schooling was to get at least one O* on her D.E.F.G.O.D.S test, she over achieved that goal amazingly.

" Merlin's Beard, I can't believe this, four O*, I think I've broken a record!" Archer said.

" You have, the most was three, you got four." Snape told his very happy daughter. He never thought that his daughter would get the highest score on her testing ever in the wizarding world. Snape never knew anyone besides Voldemort who got even one O*, Voldemort was the other record, having three O*'s. Snape was very proud of his daughter, so proud no one could describe it.

Archer peered at the next paper in the stack, it was the Daily Prophet cover of Archer's achievements, her picture was of her smiling with George in a photograph that must have been taken at Yule Ball. This article was very honest when it came to Rita Skeeter.

_Yule Ball beauty Archer Snape, daughter of Hogwarts potions professor, Severus Snape, is not only considered eye candy, but brain candy as well. She took the Durmstrang test called D.E.F.G.O.D.S (Determination Exams For Graduation Of Durmstrang Students) and not only passed, but broke a record of O*'s. Archer received four O*'s, the world record was three O*'s, which was a achieved by You-know-who! The area's she achieved these O*'s were in potions, transfiguration, combat with magical creatures (which is care for magical creatures, just with tips of how to ride, train, and defeat creatures), and in defense against the dark arts. But since Archer is missing, she most likely has no idea about that she broke a world record. Everyone who was there when Archer started to become missing, was traumatized. A quote from Archer's father states this._

_ " Archer is not dead, she is strong and will figure out how to come back to us."_

_ Another quote from Archer's Yule Ball date, George Weasley._

_ " Archer won't be gone for long, I can guarantee you that. She will come back in one piece for sure." _

_ Others say similar things about Archer's disappearance. Those people say she will come back in one piece. But will she? Let's cross our fingers for this wonderful girl who has a bright future. _

" Blimey, Rita Skeeter likes you quite a bit, she didn't lie about you!" Hermione said shocked. Archer knew about how Rita would tell the most outrageous lies about Hermione trying to create a love triangle with Harry and Krum.

" You're extremely lucky, that is for sure, but you haven't given her much reason to hate you, its like you her role model or something!" Ron said also in surprise.

" Maybe, I'm quite surprised that the Daily Prophet would report on test scores, and not that Voldemort has returned." Archer said with frustration. Ron huffed at the name.

" Do not say that name." Ron said agitatedly.

" Sorry." Archer apologized.

Archer looked at the next papers, they were letters written by heads of Ministry departments asking Archer to come join them. The next papers after that were letters from her friends, Everyone from Durmstrang, and all of her friends from Hogwarts, probably gotten the address from Hermione, who had all of the teacher's addresses in case if she had a question. Archer felt guilty for not being there so she could explain why all of these other letters were coming in. Archer separated the many envelopes from the other stacks of papers. Archer searched, and out of forty letters, Krum wrote almost a quarter of them. Archer opened each, they all said just about the same thing.

_Get back soon, I miss you writing to me a lot, I'm dead bored when I'm not trying to find work!_

_ Apostol Poliakoff_

Or

_We miss you Archer, our mom told us she's worried about you too, she's really liked you ever since you drove away the Blast Ended Skrewt from her garden four summers ago. _

_ You are a good friend._

_ Gregory and Joan Ryzhenkov_

Archer smiled, she read this in their voice also, Gregory and Joan were twin half trolls which went to Durmstrang with her, and among her closest friends, besides Viktor and Poliakoff.

There were many more letters to be read, and Archer was only going to read a few more until she set a trek upstairs to her bedroom.

Archer opened the envelope off of Neville's letter. Archer was surprised to see a seed in the envelope with the letter.

_Hey Archer, its me, Neville. Anyways I hope you'll come back, I'm excited to have you possibly teaching me. Anyways I found these seeds during the summer. I looked through all of my herbology books, and this is a very different seed, not in any of them. So I was wondering if you could identify the seed, and possibly grow it to see what it looked like. _

_ Thanks._

_ Neville Longbottom._

_ P.S. Write to me when you get this._

Archer smiled, holding the very odd seed in the palm of her hand once she shook it out of the envelope. The seed was a very odd shape, like a golden sphere with rings around it, only connected by something magical, and plasma colored light was running though it like a circuit. Archer had never studied anything like it before, she observed the seed in her palm, looking at it wide eyed in wonder.

" This is brilliant, I'll need to get some soil for this." Archer smiled, putting the seed back in the envelope.

" I'll save the rest of these letters for later, and my oh my do I have a lot of writing back to do, and a lot of explanation." Archer said, putting the envelopes in the very large pocket of her green hoodie.

" Archer." Another familiar voice spoke, it turned out to be Professor McGonagall.

" Yes Professor?" Archer asked, pivoting on her right foot to face her new boss.

" I have one assignment for you Archer, I want you to get some rest within the next thirty minuets, we will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." Professor McGonagall told Archer with strict concern in her tone. " And you can call me Minerva, since I am no longer your teacher I will not force you to be all stuffy." McGonagall said, giving Archer "the look" which meant that Archer had better do what she just told her.

" I will, Minerva." Archer paused, she was not familiar with calling her past Professor by her first name. " I was thinking of doing so in a little bit." Archer said, smiling.

" Just make sure you get to bed in the time frame so you can get the proper rest you need, you have lots of work, I am sure the other staff members will take advantage of you before the school opens. You will have more than a handful in the next month." Minerva said to Archer, passing by her to go up the stairs.

" I should get going, Maybe start of my replies to the letters and save the rest for tomorrow before school starts." Archer spoke to the trio.

" Alright, good night." Hermione said, nodding her head.

" See you bright and early, night Hermione, night Ron, night Harry, night dad." Archer said.

She watched as the trio and her father all of a sudden moved quickly away from each other. Archer then climbed up the stairs, she walked into her bedroom and saw Kreacher clean.

" Mistress Snape, welcome, Kreacher shall leave is Mistress Snape asks of it." Kreacher drawled.

" There is no need, but I would ask you to stop cleaning, I would like some company to talk to, that is if you only want to talk to me." Archer spoke to the elf in a calm tone.

" I will talk with you Mistress Snape, Kreacher is very curious about why Mistress Snape is so merciful." Kreacher said.

" Would you like to sit down?" Archer asked the grim house elf.

The elf was shocked, never once was he asked to sit down, not even Sirius had the kindness.

" Yes, may Kreacher ask a question to Mistress?" Kreacher asked.

" Of course you can, you do not require permission to talk to me at all." Archer said kindly to the elf.

" Why are you so kind?" Kreacher asked.

" Because I respect house elves and treat magical creatures as equals." Archer answered, leaving Kreacher dumbfounded.

" But why treat them as equals, when they could still serve you though you are cruel?" Kreacher asked once again.

" Because I do not want to be cruel like my mother." Archer replied to the elf, who was staring at her with his lifeless orb eyes.

" You are a strange witch, Kreacher only wanted to ask those questions." Kreacher paused contemplating whether he should do something or not. " May Kreacher leave now?" Kreacher asked in fear, hold his thin arms to cover his face.

" Of course you can, I will do some cleaning in the morning so you won't have to." Archer told the elf, who lightened up straight away.

" Kreacher thanks you, Mistress Snape is too kind." Kreacher drawled in thanks, leaving the room.

Archer took the envelopes out of her pocket. She rummaged though her trunk to pull out her quill and ink. She sat down on a small chair which went to a musty old desk which was overlarge for the tiny chair. Archer began to write back to Krum first, then Poliakoff, and then continued on with the Ryzhenkov twins, Neville, and Lee Jordan after she read his letter.

Archer looked at the grandfather clock and it was soon going to be the end of her thirty minuet time limit. Archer stopped writing and put her letters in envelopes and stacked them on the desk. Archer put the cap back on her ink bottle and let her quill rest against it. She then put herself in pajamas, a simple blood red long sleeved t-shirt with the Durmstrang coat of arms on it, and grey sweats. She slumped under the dark covers and fell asleep, dreaming of the next day.

While Archer slept though, someone was looking in her window, watching with evil eyes. His hand pressed silently against the window. His shaggy brown hair flowed to the side when the wind hit it. His face, handsome, but evil, stared at the sleeping woman who had no idea he was there. But if she saw him, she would know exactly who he was. Cyprus Dolohov, the very man who kissed her forcefully on Halloween a year ago, he wasn't a worry until he and Yaxley, and Lucius attacked the Durmstrang ship as it left Hogwarts, he also ruthlessly tortured her during the summer. Cyprus smirked as he looked at Archer sleep, she was snoring already, and she snored like a chainsaw. He was told by Voldemort to be a pair with him, since Voldemort thought she was loyal.

" Sweet dreams Archer, because when I get my hands on you the girl who got four O*'s will be dead." Cyprus sneered, leaving straight away when he saw the door open slightly.


	4. Evil, Now in Pink

Archer woke up early, force of habit from the summer months she endured. The sun was just rising when Archer had opened her eyes to see herself still in a nice warm bed, so this wasn't all a wonderful dream. Archer sat up in her bed, trying to push her hair back behind her ears but she remembered she cut her hair to a pixie, but Archer wasn't complaining, it was nice not to feel dreadlocks first thing in the morning.

Archer made her bed, she remembered her promise to Kreacher that she would clean the room up. Archer began to start cleaning, wiping down the dust off the window sills with a rag Kreacher must have left behind. She cleaned the room very thoroughly, washing the windows, and tidying up by hand. She then remembered she had a wand. With a flick of her wand the room was suddenly spotless, leaving her satisfied, she wasn't completely used to the feeling she was allowed to use magic outside of school, but she was getting there.

She changed into cobalt robes, combat boots, and had fuzzy socks on, they were a pair she had gotten from Narcissa when she was cold one winter and they were too small for Narcissa. Archer had been very fond of the green fuzzy socks since she was eleven, her feet did all their growing very young, so there honestly was no need to replace them. Archer smiled as she wiggled her toes in her boots happily, liking the feeling of clean fuzzy socks.

Archer walked quietly down the stairs, she had _Hogwarts a History _with her, it was the only book she had besides her school books. Archer was close to being tired of reading that very book, if she actually did start to read it she would have read it a third time, and she knew something about Hogwarts that the author didn't know, the Saxton room.

The Saxton room was the first room built in Hogwarts, it was kept hidden, in Hogwarts' early days teachers would reward students who found the room, but since then it had been long lost, until George Weasley found it again. The Saxton room was a very interesting room for Archer. She had made out with George in that room, and got caught be her father, serving him a detention.

Archer reminisced the Saxton room, the black marble walls and floors, lit up by the whirlpool ceiling of crystal clear, blue water, giving the room a light as if the sun was shining on top of the great pool.

Archer sat down in an elegant, claw footed arms chair, which was a sage color. The extravagant chair was facing the window, which was showing a beautiful sunrise. Archer began to read the book she had with her as the orange, purples, pinks, yellows, and blues shined a brilliant light in the dull room, making it come alive. Archer read intently at the pages which were lit with the colors of the sunrise, her brows furrowed as she concentrated on what she was reading.

Archer closed her book when she heard quiet foot steps walk down the stairs. She turned around to see her dad, already dressed for the day. Archer set her book on an end table next to the armchair. She then saw her father walk into the sitting room.

" Good morning dad." Archer said to her father, who still looked a little tired.

" Good morning, your up early." Snape told his daughter.

" Yeah, I've kind of gotten used to waking up early in the morning, but it won't be a shunned thing to do once we get to Hogwarts." Archer replied to her father.

Snape sat down in the other clawed armchair, which was the same color of the one Archer was sitting in. He had a book as well, from what Archer saw on the cover it was something about potions. Snape began to read his book, he read the same way Archer did, very concentrated on what the text had to say, his brows furrowing more and more as he read the text. Archer began to read her book again too, trying to search for something she hadn't seen before. So far Archer was not in much luck of treasure hunting in the text, she would read a page over and over again, to see if there were any potential clues to something. Archer began to get frustrated with the book, she didn't close it though, besides getting ready she wouldn't have anything else to do. She then noticed something very odd in the text. One page was talking about Godric Gryffindor, and on the side, something was written in transparent ink. Archer held it up to the light, it read.

_Ruby_

Archer wondered what Ruby meant, maybe the color of the stone would represent Gryffindor. Archer wondered about something, she frantically turned pages until she came across Helga Hufflepuff, she looked for anything which would point out to clear text. She finally found it on top of the page.

_Heliodor _

Archer then jumped around a few more pages until she found Rowena Ravenclaw, searching for the transparent ink. She didn't have to look very long, since the light hit the letters once Archer turned the page.

_Sapphire_

Archer immediately found the pages about Salazar Slytherin, she had to search for the clear text for a fairly long stretch of time compared to the rest. She finally found the ink in the crease between the two pages, not to Archer's surprise, the ink read.

_Emerald._

Archer closed the book and made her way upstairs, making Snape raise an eyebrow at her rather immediate action. He let the thought go and continued to read the thick, leather bound volume, revealing the small text which his eyes feasted upon as he read the aged parchment pages, which had that wonderful old book smell. He then began to think about his daughter's physical state. Snape closed the leather book and set it in his lap. Snape rested his chin on his hand, deep in though, fearing that Archer's state of skin and bones would make her weaker and her prophecy would creep up on her.

Archer's prophecy used to speak of an amazing witch, one who would live at least one hundred years, would perform some of the best magic, she would be one of the most beneficial witches in her time, and possibly ever. But when Archer was an infant, Voldemort was angered at her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, and forced Bellatrix to meddle with her daughter's prophecy, shortening her life span. But Bellatrix made a mistake and Archer's death date became unknown, so Archer could possibly die any minute, even if she was completely healthy. Because of this event, Archer began her training at eight years old rather than eleven like everyone else did so she would be advanced in magic so she could fight off just about anything. She studied under a course the Ministry provided nine hours a day, everyday, even summers. Before she was enrolled into Durmstrang she would live with her relatives, the Malfoy's while her father was teaching. The main goal for her was to become as powerful as Dumbledore so she could protect herself, she wasn't as powerful, but she was powerful enough to survive a duel with Voldemort. Archer knew magic fourth years would be taught by the time she was eleven.

But in the present time, Archer was in her room, sitting at the large desk. She was ferociously writing, her quill was writing a fast as she could, sentences racing across the parchment. She was furrowing her brow as she wrote to her friend Yoan Vranchev, who was a Durmstrang classmate of hers as well as a good friend, he too was at Hogwarts to enter the Triwizard Tournament, but he was not successful in doing so. He was a very hilarious fellow, mischievous as well, sneaking several bottles of Firewhiskey into Hogwarts during their stay.

Archer only had one letter to go after Yoan's, which would go to Plamen Chervenkov, another one of Archer's Durmstrang peers, who was a brilliant chaser, fit for professional quidditch. They played together in Durmstrang, Archer was a beater, and a hell of a good one too (of course since Archer is an overachiever at everything she does.)

While in the middle of writing Plamen's letter, Archer heard a hoot. She turned around to see a giant flurry of feather's fly into her room. Archer was very happy to see flurry when it rested upon her desk. The flurry of feathers was an owl, an eagle owl to be exact. It was Arrow, the owl her father given to her as a Christmas Present last year. Archer hadn't seen Arrow since that last day at Hogwarts, where Archer became missing. Archer smiled and petted her owl. Arrow seemed to be happy at their being reunited, his eyes closed and his feathers ruffled, and he almost looked like he was smiling.

" I have a big job for you once I'm done with this letter." Archer said to her owl. Arrow seemed to understand her quite well actually, he got fairly excited and his feathers ruffled even more. Archer finished that one last letter. She showed all of the letters to Arrow, who grew really excited and held out a leg for Archer to tie the letters on. Archer found a piece of yarn and tied the letters on the owls giant foot, getting scrape a small bit by his giant talons. The owls spread out his wings in excitement as Archer opened the east window and the owl immediately took flight. Archer smiled as she watched the speed of Arrow accelerate and fly upwards, flapping with vigor until he hit the right current of wind where he could just soar.

Archer heard the perky voice of Molly Weasley wake up her children, their response was groaning, she heard Hermione snap at Ron and Harry. Archer walked out into the hallway to see Molly yelling at Ron since Hermione was not having much luck at all. Molly then slapped her hands at her sides in surrender and almost walked right into Archer.

" Oh my! Sorry Archer, I didn't mean to wake you up." Molly apologized, putting her hands on her hips and looked down at the floor.

" Oh no need, I was up long before you started to wake up everyone, do you know where George's room is, I'll help you wake him up." Archer offered. Molly smiled.

" That would be lovely dear, three doors to the right of where you are standing right now actually, oh behind you though." Molly said, pointing behind Archer.

" Thank you." Archer said as she turned around and walked to the very room Molly told her to walk. Archer opened the door quietly, she could see Fred sleep in one bed while George slept in another. She was able to tell Fred from George right now because George's hair was a little longer than Fred's. She walked to his bed and pulled the covers off of him, she had no idea he liked to sleep shirtless. She picked up one of his hands and held it in hers.

" George." Archer simply said. George's eyes fluttered open to see Archer smile sweetly at him, he was shocked that she saw him shirtless, but wasn't against it at all if you know what I mean.

" Mornin' Archer, its really early." George groaned. Archer rolled her eyes.

" Six in the morning is not early. I'm leaving for Hogwarts today, so I want to spend time with you before I become your professor." Archer told George. He sat up in his bed.

" That's right, there's that no kissing rule between teachers and students." George spoke, his voice was laced with being tired.

" Correct George, five points to Gryffindor." Archer said with a smirk.

" Its not even start of term yet, but thanks." George said.

" Well, I figured I should get used to it." Archer replied. George stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Archer, pulling her closer to his shirtless torso.

" Practice makes perfect." George said, kissing Archer. Archer felt dirty, she was kissing her boyfriend when he was shirtless, and when he was going to be one of her students.

" Mornin' lovebirds." Fred said with humor, but he was ignored. Fred shrugged, and pulled the shirt he wore yesterday on and walked out of the room.

Fred walked downstairs and smirked as he sat next to Ron at the long table, which had bacon, porridge and eggs. Ron's plate was stacked high, he was hungry, and tired. Fred stacked his plate even higher. He looked Ron in the eye.

" Say Ron, there was something I stole from you a long time ago, and I'm going to give it back to you, just go up into my room and retrieve it, you'll recognize it." Fred said, trying to hold back a laugh.

" Alright, fine." Ron said, he stood up from his chair and walked upstairs.

Ron walked down the hall, being glared at by Kreacher, making him more uncomfortable than he already was. A floorboard creaked under his foot and he jumped. He finally made his way to Fred's room, the door was wide open. His face turned from curious to afraid when he saw his brother George make out with his future professor. Ron was scarred for life by that incident.

" Blimey, get a room!" Ron yelled, knowing his older brother sent him upstairs to be scarred by a make out session.

George and Archer stopped kissing, Archer was shocked to see Ron there while George became frustrated.

" This is our room, now get out." George snapped. Ron speedily ran off with a frightened look on his freckled face. Archer laughed a little bit.

" Reckon we should go downstairs and join the crowd?" Archer asked George.

" Yeah, I guess." George replied. Archer walked out of the room to let George change in private. She walked downstairs and saw everyone there, Ron looked at her in a slight fear. She saw everyone at the breakfast table and sat in between Minerva and Snape.

" Good morning." Archer said to the both of them. She piled her plate with bacon and eggs.

" Good morning Archer, are you well rested?" McGonagall asked Archer, taking a bite of some fried egg.

" Very Minerva, I am quite excited for Hogwarts." Archer replied as she cut her eggs, watching as the yellow yolk oozed on everything it could reach.

" I wouldn't be anymore though, we have some bad news to tell you." Snape responded to Archer's excitement.

" What's wrong?" Archer asked concerned, putting her utensils down and widened her eyes, of course her year would have a nasty twist.

" The Ministry's senior under secretary, Dolores Umbridge has been appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher by force from the Ministry, she is being sent to control Hogwarts, spy on Dumbledore, and report to the Ministry." McGonagall replied. Archer remembered the name vaguely from her mother's trial.

" You're kidding me, the Ministry has taken things way too far." Archer spoke with anger, stabbing her bacon with her fork. A Ministry employee who would probably have barley any knowledge was coming to teach the school. Knowing the D.A.D.A. position was cursed it gave her some relief.

" Yes, we have to leave by seven, I'm dreading it." Snape sneered, he obviously did not like Umbridge.

Archer had finished breakfast and took her luggage downstairs, it was now six forty five. She walked up to Tonks.

" Mornin' Archer, getting ready to go teach?" Tonks asked, taking a bite out of a large red apple. Tonks smiled at Archer, her little cousin, a tough little cookie.

" I am, I am excited except for the Umbridge part." Archer told Tonks as she lugged her trunk and set it by the back door. Archer set Arrow's cage next to her trunk and brushed off her robes and walked back into the dining room with Tonks.

" Yeah, the crone was more than happy to find and excuse to infiltrate Hogwarts, but don't worry, if you get mad at her you can just kick her ass." Tonks said with a grin from ear to ear.

" I just might have too." Archer replied, tsking twice as she walked into the Dining room.

Sirius, who was talking to Lupin, stood up when Archer walked in. He walked over to her, staring at his "niece" with his happy grey eyes.

" Good morning Archer." Sirius said to his relative.

" Good morning Sirius." Archer replied.

" I hear your leaving for Hogwarts." Sirius said. He felt awkward talking to Archer, her two parents hated him so much, yet he was still related to her, which would mean he was related to Snape. Sirius almost grimaced at the thought.

" Yes, I am, and I am going to confront the infamous Dolores Umbridge." Archer replied.

" Ugh, that woman, she was so persistent on putting me in Azkaban it wasn't even funny. I figure she will give you the worst time, possibly even worse than Dumbledore, but at the same level for sure. I do have to warn you, she is a very controlling woman and she will stop at nothing to get her way, which sadly is the Ministry's way. She would be a good ally to have, but she is drawn to power, and not what is right." Sirius said.

The trio soon heard the footsteps of Professor McGonagall walk in, her face was strict and professional, not to be tampered with. She looked Archer right in the eye and smiled, making her wrinkles form smiles as well.

" We are ready Archer." McGonagall said to Archer.

Archer was shocked that the time had passed so quickly. She hugged Tonks.

" See you Archie." Tonks said, she began to feel uncomfortable from the strength of Archer's hug.

" See you Tonks, write to me." Archer said, making sure Tonks knew she wasn't kidding. Tonks saluted as a joke. Archer walked to her Uncle Sirius and gave him a hug as well.

By this time everyone has received news that the four Professors were going to leave the premises of 12 Grimmauld Place. Everyone was downstairs in the dining room to watch as the teachers were going to leave and suffer the wrath of the Ministry.

" Bye Sirius." Archer said when she stopped hugging Sirius.

" So long Archer, remember everyone. If you give Archer a hard time so help me your fate will land me in Azkaban for a true reason!" Sirius announced to all of the students, who laughed, knowing none of them would dare give Archer a hard time because she would kick their asses into a pulp.

Archer said the rest of her goodbyes to her colleagues, friends, and students. She got a hug from Hermione, Molly, and Arthur a handshake from Harry, Ron, Moody, Lupin and Fred, and a kiss on the lips from George. She waved as she walked out of the dining room with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape out into the back yard. Archer and her father were the only ones who carried their trunks without magic. Archer stood in a circle with her other four co-workers, who then took their luggage in hand and all held each others hand with the hand they had free. Everyone watched from in the house. Archer looked at the three people with her. Professor McGonagall gave Dumbledore a nod and Dumbledore then apparated, taking them with him.

Archer then marveled the wonders of Hogsmede seconds later, she loved the small village, even though it was where she and George broke up temporarily last year. She was excited and happy, smiling from ear to ear, she was wide eyed and open mouthed in awe. She recognized many of the small shops as she walked with the other three Professors who were making their way up to Hogwarts. She skipped around, twirling in happiness, laughing jovially. She took out her wand and cast a patronus involuntarily. The lioness casted from the end of her wand roared with pride and ran free, as if it was chasing prey. Dumbledore smiled at Archer, knowing her summer, he was surprised she was still able to cast a patronus. Archer kept her happy twirling, laughing, and her lioness roared all the way up to Hogwarts, which is were Archer saw Lei, the giant squid she spent lots of her time with last year, she waved to the squid as it waved is tentacle at her. The lioness roared louder and ran farther and farther, soon dying out when Archer saw a nasty sight.

A woman, who greatly resembled a toad, dressed in all pink robes was stand right at the school's entrance. She was fairly stout as well, looking almost like a pink ball with warts on it. Archer snarled under her breath as she, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore approached the hideous thing. The toad in pink smiled wider as they came closer, but the smile was not happy, it was full of evil and malice, looking like she would drive one insane if they were exposed to her too long.

Archer walked with power, ceasing to glare at her, glaring at her which was describe by many people as her father's glare. Umbridge just smiled wider at Archer's immediate loathing of the fool of a woman. Umbridge took a step closer and held out her arms for them to shake.

" Hello, I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, as you know I'm sure, except for the young one, doesn't look a day over seventeen. Now, the Ministry has instructed for me to tell you that you are to prepare me a brilliant feast in my honor tonight." Dolores said with a sweet malice.

Archer hated to woman even more, besides the fact she was clad in Archer's least favorite color, she was vain, and very stupid indeed.

" Might I tell you Dolores that we do have a feast planned but is for someone else." McGonagall snapped. Archer was bewildered by McGonagall's hateful voice towards the pink tinted toad.

" Who might that be, since they can wait, since I am at upmost importance." Umbridge argued at McGonagall's statement.

" The feast is in honor of my daughter, Archer Snape, since she has survived great obstacles during the summer and she is a new Professor here as well, Dolores." Snape spoke, saying _Dolores_ with a sneer.

Umbridge did not react to this well at all, she stamped her foot like a toddler in tantrum.

" NO, THIS IS A FEAST FOR ME, ME ONLY, IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEND YOU TO AZKABAN!" Dolores screamed, her actions fit her toddler like behavior with her pink clad feet.

" We will have your feast another day Dolores, but these are plans we have made since Archer became missing." Dumbledore told the angered woman calmly. She became even more enraged.

" Fine, do what you want, but you will regret it Dumbledore." Umbridge snarled, pointing her thick, small fingers at Dumbledore. Archer took the arms she held up her finger with and threw it at Umbridge's side.

" My my, who is this?" Umbridge asked with a hiss.

" I am Archer Snape, but that will be Professor Snape to you." Archer said, smirking, feeling proud of what she did.

" Well Miss Lestrange-" Umbridge said before she was interrupted.

" Excuse me?" Archer snapped. Umbridge laughed.

" You're the daughter of High Security Prisoner Bellatrix Lestrange." Umbridge replied.

" I forbid you to use my mothers surname." Archer snarled, making Umbridge grow a spark of fear in the pit of her stomach.

" I am of power, you are a teachers aid, I can do what I want and you will accept it.

Archer walked up closer to the malicious woman in front of her, sporting an enraged look. They were soon a foot apart. Archer glared at Umbridge with more power in her eyes. Umbridge tried to look impressive back, but it was impossible to look like a pink clad toad and look superior to Archer.

" Or will I?" Archer whispered with a hiss.


	5. I can no longer write AN

Dear readers, I apologize but, I am going to have to quit writing this story. The pressures of school work, extra curriculum, family life, and other factors are preventing me from writing this story. I apologize to all of my faithful readers who have been waiting almost two months for the next chapter, I apologize that I am unable to complete this story for you.

Or am I?

I will summarize the events in the story all the way to when it was supposed to end, so, hopefully this won't be too much of a waste for you all.

On from Return of Dark Omens, Archer and Umbridge grow a strong rivalry. Umbridge abuses her power over Archer thought the story and practically makes Archer do pretty much everything for her. Archer, when she isn't helping the other teachers, is working with Dumbledore's army and helping them with spells, and helping Hermione with S.P.E.W. In secret since Umbridge didn't approve of S.P.E.W. On the list of school organizations. When Archer finds out Bellatrix escapes, she of course is devastated and angry. When Umbridge sent Professor McGonagall to St. Mungos for stunning spells after Hagrid returned, Archer and Umbridge got into a very heated argument, Umbridge threatening to fire Archer. Before Harry and the others go to the ministry to fight, Archer and Umbridge have a duel, which makes sure that Archer is fired, Archer then joins Harry and the others right when they confront the Death Eaters. After they battle for a while the Order arrives and joins them in the battle, Archer is dueling Bellatrix before Bellatrix uses a spell to knock Archer off her feet so she can kill Sirius Black. Archer after the battle, mourns Sirius and soon returns to Hogwarts and hidden in the room of requirement so Umbridge won't find anything out. At the last day of school, Archer reappears and enjoys as Peeves chases Umbridge away with Professor McGonagall's cane.

In the next part of the series, which would have been titled Archer, Witch Warrior, Travels with the Gypsies, Archer is given a job by Dumbledore and the Order to go with a group of witches and wizards which are the magical equivalent of gypsies, this job is to find allies in the Americas. Archer then begins her travels with the only Wizarding School in the USA, American Academy of the Magical Arts, which is set in the rainforests of Washington State. Archer, and her closet friend with the gypsies, Euyra, try to convince the Headmaster, Johnathan Eastwood that they needed allies for the next war with Lord Voldemort, Eastwood doesn't give any names, since he has issues running the American school since no muggle in America knows of magic, not even the feds, so there is no money going into the school, it is only coming from the USA Ministry of Magic, which is more corrupt then the British Ministry. So Archer and her gypsy companions travel up North to the Canadian school, who are also suffering from Voldemort's wrath, agrees to add their forces along when they are needed. Then Archer travels to South America where she convinces the Brazilian Wizarding School, the Peruvian Wizarding School, the Columbian Wizarding School, and the Argentinian Wizarding School. Along the way the gypsy leader, Lord Quracus, convinces the Wizarding School in Galapagos and several other Pacific Island schools. When Archer returns to Hogwarts in mid June, resuming her position with Professor McGonagall as an apprentice, she started suspecting odd things going on with her father, but she doesn't find this out until it is revealed that Dumbledore is dead, she is then confronted by Bellatrix who tells her that Professor Snape, her own father killed Dumbledore. Harry also says this to Archer, making her lose complete trust of her father, and attempts to kill him. Dumbledore's funeral was depressing and all of the Wizarding Schools who volunteered to help fight, ended their alliance with the Order of the Phoenix after hearing the Death of Dumbledore.

That next year, Archer goes back to teach, outraged that Snape became Headmaster and that there are Death Eaters teaching. Archer, like the other Hogwarts Professors, keeps her students out of detention, but unlike the others, would actually rescue students from detentions, causing many quarrels with the Carrows. Archer helps Dumbledore's army with the secret passage to Aberforth Dumbledore's and also helps them with graffiti. Archer then ends up being tortured herself, but, though it takes a week to recover, she doesn't stop, but becomes even bolder with her actions. During Christmas time, Archer was with the Weasleys, and George Wealsey, her long time boyfriend, proposes, and with Archer saying yes, it makes them engaged. Once Archer returned to Hogwarts, the Carrows use magic to count how many people have returned and detect a new presence, they soon figure out what it is and report it to Snape, telling him that he is going to be a grandfather, for Archer is pregnant. Archer, who finds out weeks later, finds out it will be a girl, and names her Laura before she's even born. Despite Archer being pregnant, she is still very reckless, and doesn't listen to Molly Wealsey's pleas for her to come back to the burrow so she can protect her grandchild. When Harry Potter returned, Archer was in the Room of Requirement at the time and was greatly happy about his return. When they are called to the Great Hall, Archer joins the other Professors in a huddle and when Snape tries to attack Harry when he reveals himself, She and Professor McGonagall step up to the plate and defend Harry, in their duel with Snape, Archer sends several killing curses, but Snape manages to disappear. Archer helps the Hogwarts Professors with the shielding charms and fights in the battle of Hogwarts when it is started. Archer is with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when Snape dies. Snape's last words to his daughter, and to Harry as well were ' look...at...me...' and Snape dies without ever seeing his granddaughter. Archer, after mourning her father's body, goes back up to Hogwarts where she finds Tonks, Lupin, Fred, and many others she cares about dead. She helps healing the injured and disposing the bodies. Then. Voldemort returns with a dead Harry, which makes Archer feel horror like others. When Harry revels he's still alive, Archer helps Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Kingsley Shackelbolt with dueling Voldemort. But then Bellatrix manages to start a long duel with Archer, Archer is strong, but Bellatrix's last killing curse it Archer's stomach, and she dies along with her unborn child. The people who see this happen all are shocked, George Weasley holds his dead fiancées body in his arms while Neville goes off to get a stretcher for her body. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny then duel Bellatrix, and when a killing curse almost hits Ginny, Molly steps in and gets revenge for both her supposed-to-be-daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and the almost slaughtering of her own daughter. Days after the battle ended, there was a mass funeral at Hogwarts for all of those who died. Archer was buried right next to her father. George, after visiting his brother's grave, sobs uncontrollably at Archers as they bury her.

And that is the sad ending to this tale, I meant the story to end this way in the beginning, because it was too common for there to be a happy ending and they got married and had children, happy happy ending, but in reality, there are no such thing as happy endings, Tonks and Lupin never got their happy ending, well, they didn't have it for long. Snape and Lily never got a happy ending which I would have liked so much better. I'm sorry I couldn't finish this story, but, maybe, you can create something out of it ;)


End file.
